De Susurros y PreDías
by Fefi Masen Cullen
Summary: Cerré los ojos, presionando firmemente mis parpados, y me concentré. Él no podía ganarme, él no iba a ganarme. Por la santísima mierda. No podía ser que cada puta vez que Edward quería una respuesta de mi parte ante tal pregunta, él la consiguiese.


**Declaimer: La trama es mía, los personajes le pertenecen a doña Meyer.**

**Aclaración: Mi idea, al menos hasta ahora, es subir diversas escenas perdidas de ésta historia que tanto nos gusta. Algunas con sentido, otras no tanto. Podrían ser drabbles, o shots. Todo depende del ánimo. De antemano, gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><em>De Susurros y Pre-Días.<em>

El día iba normal.

Estaba en la cafetería, comiendo –aunque aún dudo que un yogurt pueda comerse–, mientras Edward jugaba distraídamente con un mechón de mi cabello, Alice hablaba por teléfono con Jasper, y Angela y Ben se ponían de acuerdo para ver a qué hora se juntaban para ir a ver una película.

Era más de lo usual. Según los patrones de todas esta semana.

La preparatoria de Forks estaba celebrando un aniversario más de su vigencia como tal. La semana recién iba a la mitad, pero yo ya estaba un poco harta de los gritos inventados para apoyar cada alianza –que en total eran cuatro–, de Lauren y Jessica, junto con un grupo de chicas muy –y recalco el muy– parecidas a estas últimas, que tenían las porras más estúpidas, ridículas y chillonas del estado de Washington.

Si bien ni los aniversarios (ni cualquier cosa que implique una fiesta) eran lo mío, tampoco es que me moría por salir corriendo. Era pasable, y aceptable, pero no cuando las chicas "populares" (sí, esas mimas que tienen un maní de cerebro, que si se rompen una uña es el fin del mundo, y utilizan cualquier excusa para mostrar el culo y las tetas a toda la población masculina presente) se hacían dominar "el territorio"; ahora por fin tenían la excusa perfecta para ocupar esos trajes de porrista, con una falda tan corta que me daba vergüenza mirar, y unas remeras tan minúsculas que parecían paté.

Pero al fin y al cabo, eran sus vidas, así que ellas sabían lo que hacían.

Sentí la mano de Edward en mi hombro, el tacto frio lo reconocería perfectamente entre el resto de la gente. Vi en su dirección, y noté la expresión divertida de su rostro, así que alcé una ceja. Se acercó a mi oído para susurrar: –En cosa de segundos, has puesto todo tipo de caras, así que me gustaría saber qué será lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya.

Edward era un metido.

Estuve a punto de decirle que no era asunto suyo, pero supe que eso no iba a salir del modo más lindo de mi boca, así que mejor, opté por mirarle inocentemente y sacarle la lengua. Sí, que madura yo.

–Oh, vamos, apestas mintiendo, dime lo que estabas pensando que te tenía tan ensimismada– susurró, nuevamente, en mi oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriese mi columna. Él lo notó, y se río. ¡Se río! ¡El muy cabrón!

Dios, ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? ¿Por qué tan irritable? Usualmente no insultaba a Edward, ni verbalmente, ni mentalmente. Por regla, nunca lo hacía. Así que esto definitivamente tenía un fundamento ajeno, y desconocido. Busqué en mi mente, alguna otra ocasión relativamente cercana o similar en la que mi enojo saliese a flote tan fácilmente. Como consecuencia a eso, busqué rápidamente la fecha en mi teléfono móvil. Estábamos a fines de mes. Mierda. Esto podía significar solo una cosa.

La mano de Edward volvió a interrumpir mi diatriba mental, al posarse en mi espalda, buscando por mi atención, que concedí rápida y fácilmente. Mis ojos volaron a los suyos, que me miraban curiosos.

–Bella. ¿Está todo bien?– fruncí el ceño ante tal pregunta.

–Sí. ¿Por qué?– el frunció su ceño esta vez y alzó la mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

–Estas distraída hoy. ¿Pasa algo?– tenía un rostro preocupado; yo era la que debería estar preocupada. Voy a tener que ir a la farmacia, además, así paso por un cepillo de dientes nuevo. ¡Oh! Y champú. – ¿Bella?– insistió. Parpadeé un par de veces para salir de mi lista de compras y prestarle atención. Rayos, olvidé lo que me preguntó.

–Err, no. Estoy bien. – le sonreí, tranquilizadoramente, según yo. No me creyó ni lo que respiré. Me entrecerró los ojos y alzó las cejas. Me hubiese reído por su cara si no fuese porque incluso así, se veía divino.

–De acuerdo– dijo arrastrando intencionalmente la frase – ¿Quieres ir a afuera? ¿Qué tal una escapada al prado?

Mmm, tentador. Pero como no soy adivina, ni Alice, no sabía en qué momento exacto _eso_ sucedería, así que ni amarrada voy. Y Alice no era una opción. Qué vergüenza.

–No, gracias. Estoy bien, Edward. Te lo juro. –eso sí. No estaba mintiendo, estaba bien, nada apocalíptico sucedería, solo el mal de haber nacido con útero.

Me observó escéptico por un momento, pero después se rindió en un encogimiento de hombros. Se acercó a mí y dejó un suave beso en mi mejilla. –Como tú quieras.

Y sí, lo susurró, también.

Esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de Edward. Y que más detestaba.

No era que no tuviésemos conversaciones a voz alta o normal. Era solo que, en público, Edward siempre se dirigía a mí con tono suave, en mi oído, susurrando. Esa era otra cosa por regla. Y para que mentir, es romántico, como muchas de las cosas que Edward hace con respecto a mí, y la forma en que su aliento rozaba la piel de mi cuello era deliciosa, además sus labios rozaban imperceptiblemente el borde de mi oreja, enviando temblores a mi espalda. Todo esto, producía la inevitable atención, nada más, que a su persona, porque mis hormonas armaban una fiesta. Y esto último era esquicito, si no fuese porque yo –y no mis hormonas–sabía que Edward nunca las calmaría del modo que cualquier chica querría, y eso me incluye. Así que, después de todo, no era tan bueno que Edward viviese susurrándome cosas al oído.

Suspiré calladamente, y moví mis hombros como intentando deshacerme de esos pensamientos. Miré a mí alrededor y todo seguía exactamente como antes. Llevé el yogurt a mi boca. Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo como Edward movía sus labios murmurando ininteligiblemente.

Alcé una ceja en su dirección. Él se encogió de hombros.

–Lo de siempre– no entendí, y lo supo porque de inmediato se explicó –A veces, aún creo que sería bueno poder entender cómo funciona esa cabeza tuya y que son esas cosas que no quieres de decirme– luego sonrió y besó mi hombro.

Miré hacia otro lado, intentando que no notase mi sonrojo. Lo escuché reírse.

–Si lo que estas intentando es que no piense en tu mente, vas muy mal. Ese sonrojo me ha dejado más curioso. Ahora realmente quiero saber que es– Y ocupó aquella técnica.

Me sonrió –sí, la ladina, la sexy–, acercó su rostro, lentamente, al mío, su boca recorrió mi mandíbula, y yo casi me atoro con mi propia saliva. Miré en todas direcciones, y ni Angela ni Ben parecieron notarlo, y Alice simplemente miró hacia la ventana y siguió conversando por teléfono con su esposo.

Mierda.

Cerré los ojos, presionando firmemente mis parpados, y me concentré. Él no podía ganarme, él no iba a ganarme. Por la santísima mierda. No podía ser que cada puta vez que Edward quería una respuesta de mi parte ante tal pregunta, él la consiguiese descarada –deliciosa, dulce, hirviente. No esperen, borren eso– y fácilmente ¡haciendo eso!

Su nariz tanteó la piel de mi cuello, y tuve que tragar ruidosamente. Él soltó una risita. Y eso me enojo. ¿Quería saber lo que estaba pensado? Yo le iba a decir lo que estaba pensando.

No esperen, ni loca le iba a decir que estaba pensando en lo bueno que sería que me dejase quitarle la camisa de vez en cuando. Definitivamente, no lo haría.

Respiré hondo, y busqué mi voz. Me tomó diez segundos larguísimos encontrarla. Para entonces los labios de Edward iban en la base de mi cuello, y Ben ya se había dado cuenta y nos miraba de forma furtiva por el rabillo del ojo. De acuerdo, suficiente.

–Edward, detente– ¿Qué demonios? Mi voz no pudo haber salido un poco más débil. Carraspeé. –Edward– pedí a la vez que ponía mi mano en su pecho intentando alejarlo. No hubiese funcionado si no fuese porque él mismo se retiro.

– ¿Me lo dirás?– su voz aterciopelada hizo acto de presencia, junto con la mirada del gatito con botas de "shrek". Mil demonios. ¡Eran solo un puñado de pensamientos! Sinceramente, no entendía la obsesión de Edward con mis pensamientos. A veces, realmente quería gritarle que era un sicópata. Claro que jamás lo haría, pero ganas no me faltaban.

Tenía que buscar un modo de que dejase de preguntarlo. Algo bueno, inesperado y definitivo. Algo que no dejase paso a replicas.

Así, con un coro de ángeles de fondo, la solución llego a mí.

–Está bien– murmuré con voz rendida. Sonrió triunfante, esperando. Cuando no hubo respuesta, insistió. – ¿Y bien? ¿En qué pensabas hace un momento?

Tomé una bocanada de aire. _Que sea lo que los dioses del Olimpo quieran._

–En tampones.

Y entonces, Alice –por increíble que parezca–se cayó al suelo de la risa.

* * *

><p><em>Mmm, como que esto es un intento de humor, pero no estoy que bruto que contenta con el resultado. Aunque, bueno, yo suelo no estar contenta con los resultados. Pero tenía ganas de publicar.<em>

_Se agradecen los reviews, los tomatazos o piñasos. _

_Emm, éste One-shot tiene una dedicación. Para la pitufina Kaprii Mellark, o Denisse._

_Pitufa, ésta va para ti, porque hace rato que no sé de ti, pero te echo de menos. ;) Apapachos. _

Y... REALMENTE apreciaría un review, aunque sea uno cortito. No me muero por uno, pero sería bueno saber lo que piensan de ésto.


End file.
